<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teams Of Three, Faces Of Three by Orion_The_Lost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979254">Teams Of Three, Faces Of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Lost/pseuds/Orion_The_Lost'>Orion_The_Lost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spider Optimus And Elita Prime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Lost/pseuds/Orion_The_Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a world where Optimus was the one left behind on Archa 7 and turned into a spider bot? And when Optimus took Elita’s place, what if Elita didn't take all the blame? What would happen to both her and Sentinel?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spider Optimus And Elita Prime [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teams Of Three, Faces Of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a cool comic with an interesting idea, but my own version of Spider Optimus, Elita One and Sentinel Prime! </p><p>( Here's the comic: https://herzspalter.tumblr.com/post/105061425205/reverse-elita-one-and-optimus-tfa-a-quick )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OPTIMUS! NO!" Elita One watched on in despair as Optimus was hit by a rock and fell into the cavern, Sentinel tried to jump down to get him, but Elita held him back.

 "We can't just leave him behind!" Sentinel yelled to Elita.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sentinel! There’s no time to save him! The explosions will overwhelm us soon!” Elita shouted back. She could feel her download ability starting to deactivate and soon she won’t have Optimus’ grappling hooks. There’s no time to go back.</p><p>Elita grabbed a struggling Sentinel and used the grappling hooks to flee from the underground caves. Both bots watched helplessly as Optimus struggled to fight off the spiders. Optimus looked up and saw them escaping. Even though he was far away, Elita could see the betrayel written all over his face. She looked away with tearful optics, while Sentinel cried out Optimus’ designation. </p><p>When they got to the surface, a giant explosion happened, knocking them of their feet.</p><p>Both academy bots desperately tried to find a life signal, but couldn’t find any.</p><p>Optimus was offline.</p><p>Sentinel roughly pinned Elita to the rocky wall.</p><p>“This is all your fault!” Sentinel shouted at her.<br/>

Elita growled and pushed him away. “My fault?! I’m not the one who had the brilliant idea of coming here in the first place!”</p><p>Sentinel stood tall and cold as he glared down at her. “But Optimus would still be here if you weren’t such a coward.”</p><p>Elita optics widened and she gasped. Then with a strength powered by her anger and sadness, she punched Sentinel in the chest plates hard enough to knock him down. </p><p>“I did it to save you, jerk!” Elita shouted, tears streaming down her face once more. She then left for the ship without another word and she could sense Sentinel silently glaring behind as they walked.</p><p>1010101010</p><p>When they got back, Ultra Magnus was waiting for them with a cold disappointed glare.</p><p>Both of them were brought to the school medics and then were told to meet Ultra Magnus and the council tomorrow to explain what happened. </p><p>Elita couldn’t recharge that night.</p><p>The next day, Sentinel explained his side of the story first and explained how Elita ran when things got glitchy. When it was Elita’s turn, she explained that it was true that she was the one that encouraged Optimus to join them and she was the one that decided to leave Optimus behind. But she explains she only did it to save Sentinel and going to the planet was Sentinel’s idea.</p><p>Once they both were finished talking, Ultra Magnus made his decision.</p><p>"Cadet Elita One. Cadet Sentinel. I hereby expel you from Autobot Academy. I always hoped that both of you could have accomplished great things someday. One of you might have even made a worthy magnus. But clearly, being a hero isn’t in either of your programming."</p><p>Elita was fine with this.</p><p> She didn’t really want to stay in the academy, if Optimus wasn’t around anymore to follow his dream of being a hero… </p><p>She silently left the room and the academy and never looked back.</p><p>But Sentinel worked too hard to just give up. </p><p>He asked and pleaded with Ultra Magnus if there was a way he could stay at the academy.</p><p>Ultra Magnus paused… and then said there was a way for Sentinel to stay and become a prime.</p><p>Sentinel would have to go through an experiment that Perceptor and Wheeljack have been working on.</p><p>It was called the ‘Triple-Changer Program’.</p><p>A way to have more then one alt mode.</p><p>Sentinel eagerly agreed, ignoring the possible consequences. </p><p>1010101010</p><p>An unknown amount of stellar cycles passed and Elita got a comm message while she was looking for another new job from Ultra Magnus himself and he had an offer for her.</p><p>Apparently, he found a way to pull some strings and give her a ship and the title of Prime.</p><p>Elita was happy with this second chance, but also suspicious.</p><p>When she questioned why Ultra Magnus was giving her this chance, the leader of the autobots said that he realized how unfair it was that Sentinel got to still become a prime, while Elita didn’t, even though they committed the same crimes. </p><p>Elita knew there was more to it, but she accepted the answer anyway.</p><p>Little did she know, the real answer is because Sentinel the most likely person to become magnus right now and Ultra wasn’t a fan of most of his second in command’s plans for Cybertron. Especially with Sentinel becoming somewhat mentally unstable due to his… condition.</p><p>And so Ultra Magnus became desperate for other options. Then Elita came to his mind. She was the second best cadet in the academy, with Optimus being the first. If she became a prime (even if it’s a prime of bridge repairs), then she could work her way to increase her rank. She would eventually become a worthy magnus.</p><p>At least, more worthy then Sentinel is right now… </p><p>1010101010</p><p>Pride.</p><p>Anger.</p><p>Courage.</p><p>That’s all Sentinel could feel now.</p><p>And the emotions usually come so powerfully.</p><p>Speaking of power, Sentinel is bigger, stronger and faster then he’s ever been.</p><p>Plus one of his alt modes is a jet!</p><p>A flying vehicle!</p><p>It’s totally worth all the side effects!</p><p>Now if only everyone else would agree with him and stopped giving him weird looks or glares. He’s done a lot for the autobots after the experiment was completed. Saved a lot of lives from the decepticons.</p><p>Doesn’t that deserve some respect despite his quirkiness?</p><p>Sure he’s a jerk, but he isn’t the only autobot who’s a jerk, he just has a revolving door for a face now. </p><p>He trained quite a few jerky autobots back when he worked at the bootcamp. </p><p>Wasp and Ironhide were pretty good examples. </p><p>They were the strongest of the bunch and they knew it. Loved to play cruel pranks on those weaker then them, especially Wasp. But then, Wasp was beaten by his rival, Bumblebee in a sparring match and was enraged by this. Bumblebee defeated Ironhide in a match as well, but Ironhide accepted his defeat, became humbled and then apologized to Bumblebee.</p><p>Out of jealousy, Wasp accused Bumblebee of being a decepticon and showed pictures with fuzzy images aka ‘proof’. But Bumblebee escaped from the police with Bulkhead and the chief of police said that the pictures weren't proof enough. After a while of searching for Bumblebee and Bulkhead, pieces of their armor were found and the two were believed to be dead.</p><p>Everyone wanted Wasp expelled for his mistake that ruined two innocent bot’s lives, but Sentinel insisted to suspend Wasp for a certain period of time instead. And when Wasp returns, he will become Sentinel’s apprentice. Sentinel can’t help but see a lot of himself inside of the green minibot. Wasp was quieter now after the incident, but he followed his orders perfectly. </p><p>Ironhide joined Sentinel’s team as well and he was a completely different person too. He was much nicer, less selfish and stopped underestimating people. Also, his friendship with Wasp is almost destroyed after what the smaller bot tried to do to poor Bumblebee. Wasp tried to explain that he thought he was doing the right thing and he wasn’t letting his envy control him, but Ironhide just ignores his former friend and goes to his room to be left alone. </p><p>It will take Wasp a long time to earn Ironhide’s trust back.</p><p>Then there are the other members of the team. Cliffjumper, the intelligence officer and Red Alert, the team’s medic. Cliffjumper was hot-headed sometimes and Red Alert can be indifferent, but they get the job done. </p><p>Sentinel was content with his current life.</p><p>But he can’t help but wonder where Elita is now… </p><p>1010101010</p><p>Elita looked over the small group before her. They looked right back at her. She read about them in the files Ultra Magnus gave her.</p><p>Arcee, a female bot that was part of the great war whom lost her memory and was put in stasis so the cons wouldn’t steal her knowledge, but she was freed by mysterious means and Ultra Magnus decided to let her go so the public wouldn’t get enraged. Jazz was a cyberninja solider that also fought in the war and seems to now be looking for a more peaceful job. </p><p>Rodimus was an academy cadet that got expelled just like Elita, because he sometimes loses control over the fire abilities that he has whenever he gets too exticed or angry and he has accidentally set things on fire. Well that’s unfair, expelling him for something he can’t control instead of helping him. Blurr also was once part of the academy, but most of the student and teachers didn’t like him because his chatter was as fast as he is. He was expelled cause he refused to download a program in his processor that might make him less of a chatterbox. That’s even more unfair, the speedy bot wasn’t even causing any damage. </p><p>What the frag is wrong with the autobots these days?</p><p>Despite already knowing who they are, Elita decided to introduce herself anyway to be polite and make a good first impression.</p><p>“Hello everyone. My name is Elita One and I’ll be your new leader. Do you mind telling me all your names?”</p><p>“My name is Arcee and I’m the team’s medic. It’s so nice to meet you, Elita.”</p><p>“I’m called Jazz and I agree with Arcee. I hope you like music Bossbot, cause I’m gonna play a lot of it while we work.”</p><p>“My name’s Rodimus and this is Blurr. He’s a fast talker, so most people don’t know what he’s saying. I’m his translator.”</p><p>“Although I appreciate your assistance Rodimus, I am more then capable of introducing myself. My friend is correct, my name is Blurr and it is a pleasure to meet you Elita One.”</p><p>Elita paused from Blurr’s speedy chatter. “Uhh… okay! Great! So, let’s start the ship and go repair some spacebridges.”</p><p>1010101010</p><p>Elita sighed as she saw Cybertron getting smaller as the ship flies farther and farther away from the planet… </p><p>So this is her life now… </p><p>She wonders what Optimus would say if he saw her now?</p><p>1010101010</p><p>Optimus was in his berth, in his spider alt mode, purring in Megatron’s arms as the warlord gives him juicy pieces of alien bugs for Optimus to consume. </p><p>Once he was done, Megatron embraced him completely and kissed spider head then playfully patting and squeezing on his behind.<br/>
Optimus retaliated by shooting a web right on Megatron’s chassis, he returned to his root mode with a smug grin.</p><p>Megatron widened in shock, but then grinned evilly and pinned Optimus on the berth and the warlord wiggled his fingers on his sparkmate’s body.</p><p>The spider bot shrieked in laughter, struggling to escape the loving tickles but it was no use.</p><p>Eventually Megatron stopped to cuddle and kiss Optimus instead.</p><p>Optimus loves his new life.</p><p>He realized a long time ago that he doesn’t care where his old friends are at anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>